


College of Gems (Gems x Fem! Reader) (On hiatus)

by Shorty_nerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All ships mentioned are not always seen but heavily implied, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader is an awkward gay bean, Romance, These sound sad but it's mostly happy I promise, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: You arrive at a new school, Beach City University, meet new friends and all drama breaks loose.





	1. A new semester

There it was, my dream school. Beach City University. I've always wanted to go to this school, ever since I was in high school. I stepped out of the car, opening the trunk to grab my belongings as I brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. I carried my suitcase out of the trunk, setting it on the ground as I pulled up the handle, rolling it across the sidewalk as I made my way around campus wearing a T-shirt and leather jacket with dark colored jeans and black sneakers. It was just as nice as I remembered, trees sprouting everywhere around the buildings, statues and artwork scattered around, it was amazing. I look around some more, seeing the students making their way around, heading to class, sitting around and studying, or just chatting with each other. I got so caught up in the environment I didn't realize someone was in front of me. I grunted as I bumped into someone, I ended up stumbling backwards, but the person had fallen on their rear, dropping their books in the process.

 

“Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!” I said as I got down to gather their books. As I saw this person, I noticed it was a girl who was rather slender, had pale skin, almost white, bright blue eyes and short peach hair. The outfit she wore was a teal top that was sleeveless, yellow knee high tights, and she had a pink scarf going around her neck. She slowly got up, speaking to me in a soft voice. “Oh no no, It's ok, it was an accident.” She gave me a warm smile as she reached to grab her books. I stood up, handing her the books she dropped. “Thanks, what's your name? I've never seen you before.” The woman spoke, looking at me with interest as I answered. “Oh, I'm (y/n), I'm new here.” I smiled as the other girl shook my hand as she introduced herself. “Pearl. Nice to meet you, (y/n).” I smiled as I continued walking, Pearl walking beside me as we chatted. “So (y/n), what bring you here to BCU?”

 

“Oh, this had always been my dream school!” I exclaim as Pearl listened to me and nodded. “You certainly picked a good school, you're gonna love it!” Pearl smiled as I nodded. “I'm really looking forward to the semester. Are people here nice?” I ask as I looked to Pearl expectantly. “Oh yes, mostly people are nice, but we do have our bad seeds...” Pearl seemed intense once she said that. “Well, every school has some of those, right?” I said, trying to calm her down. “Oh yes, I guess it's no big deal.” Pearl just smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. “So, (y/n), if you need any help getting around, just ask me. I know this place like the back of my hand.”

 

“Thanks Pearl. So uh, can you show me where to find the dorms? I'm supposed to be in building C.” Pearl lit up once I said that, her eyes gaining a spark. “Oh yes, that's where my dorm is! Looks like we're neighbors!” Pearl smiled as she walked off, her hand gesturing me to follow her, and I did, walking a few steps behind her. The dorms looked like a bunch of nice apartments all around, hopefully inside it looked good. We reached to building C, my dorm number was 304, so I had to walk up a few flights of stairs, Pearl following behind me. “Well, heres my dorm, thanks Pearl.” I smiled at her and she smiled back, turning to the dorm across from me. “Oh, It looks like we are neighbors!” She chuckled as she opened the door, I swore I could hear another voice coming from her dorm.

 

“Pearl! What took you so long?!” Pearl groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes. “I got a little sidetracked, Amethyst!” She barked at whoever was there, and I spotted another girl in the doorway, she was short and stout, with long messy lilac hair. Judging by her brownish skin tone, she could be hispanic. The outfit she wore was a dark purple tank top with jeans that were ripped at the knees. She glanced over at me then back at Pearl, giving her a playful nudge. “Whoa, Pearl! You didn't tell me you brought a friend!” Pearl sighed turning back to me. “Yes, uh, (y/n), this is my roommate, Amethyst. Amethyst, this is a new student, (y/n).” I waved at her with a smile, she came over to shake my hand. “Yo, what's up? Listen kid, I know this place, just stick with me if you wanna survive.” I just looked at the smaller girl and nodded. “Yeah, sure thing.”

 

“What are you two doing lingering in the hallways?” I heard another voice, another woman, she sounded lower, and british. I saw a tall, darker skinned woman peek out from their dorm, she had a black afro on her head, it almost looked like a cube of some sorts. She had sunglasses on, despite that we were indoors, her outfit was a black t-shirt that exposed her midriff, and burgundy tights around her legs. “And who is that?” I saw her glance at her as Pearl spoke. “Oh, yes, Garnet, this is (y/n), a new student to the place, and (y/n), this is Garnet, my other roommate.” I smiled and approached Garnet, giving her a handshake. “Nice to meet you.” She smiled back at me. “My pleasure. You're gonna like it here, just be careful of the bad seeds around here.” Garnet's smile quickly turned into a frown. I still couldn't quite understand what they meant by 'bad seeds'. “What do you mean by that?” I look at the group curiously as Amethyst spoke. “Just be careful who you trust around here, alright, chica?” She smiled and gave me a wink, causing me to blush, Pearl nudging Amethyst. “Amethyst, don't make her uncomfortable!” Amethyst just rolled her eyes as Pearl turned to me. “Don't worry though, (y/n), you can trust us.” She smiled at me as I smiled back. “Yeah, sure thing, thanks for the help.” I smile at them, turning towards my dorm as I said bye to them, carrying my bags inside. Much to my surprise, the dorm inside was really nice, a full kitchen, a couch and tv, and there seemed to be three different bedrooms, all with their own bathroom. I brought all my stuff inside one of the bedroom and started to unpack. After I was done, I sat down on the bed and thought to myself about what a great semester this was going to be.


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first class, and you meet some interesting new people.

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. My hand limply reached over, shutting off the alarm as I sat up, stretching my body as I let out a yawn. “Mmm, time to start the first day of the semester.” I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed, stretching my legs and the rest of my body. I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had some really bad bedhead going on. “Ugh, I look terrible.” I said still half-asleep. I jumped into the shower, came out and dried myself off, fixing my hair a little bit, putting on a pair of dark blue pants and a white shirt. I wanted to make a good first impression, so I put on just a little makeup to make me look less tired. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, walking out to get some breakfast. 

After I finished eating I grabbed my book bag, it was a backpack with the school colors, navy blue and white. I stepped out the door, being greeted by Amethyst who came over to me. “Hey, (y/n)! What's up?” I smiled at her. “Morning, Amethyst, got a class this morning?” Amethyst and I started walking, conversing with each other as we did. It seems we did have the same class together, English. We walked down to the building, inside, the hallways were bustling with people, probably either rushing to their classes, or just standing around and talking. It was definitely crowded. “Damn, didn't expect much people to be here.” I muttered over to Amethyst. Amethyst just shrugged her shoulders. “Welcome to BCU.” I kept walking through the crowd with Amethyst, when I suddenly heard a voice beside me. 

“Hey, runt, miss me?” It sounded very gruff and raspy, but had a feminine tone to it. I turned my head and I saw Amethyst receiving a noogie from possibly the biggest woman I've ever seen. She must have been at least over 6 feet, and had a strong muscular form. She had long frizzy beige hair, it reached all the way down to her waist, she was tan, but there was vitiligo in patches, her left arm devoid of any pigmentation. Her outfit was a white tank top that was tight enough to show off her abs, and black pants that shaped her muscular legs really nicely. She was giving Amethyst a noogie, but Amethyst just laughed and squirmed playfully. “Hahaha, hey Jasper.” The taller girl put Amethyst down, then glanced over at me, her eyes were a bright yellow color. “Who is that?” She glanced over back to Amethyst, Amethyst gesturing over to me. “Jasper, this is a new student, (y/n). (Y/n), this is Jasper, my cousin.” Jasper looked back over at me and reached to shake my hand as I smiled at her. “A pleasure.” 

The three of us walk together, chatting as best we could through the large crowd. We reached the classroom, It looked like a lecture hall, the desks were big enough for two people, Jasper and Amethyst grabbed a desk at the front row. I scanned the room, looking for somewhere to sit, there wasn't much to choose from, when I tried to take a seat, the other person would say the seat was taken. I spotted another empty seat, sitting next to it was another girl, she looked bored as she was playing around on her cell phone. She had fair skin, short blue hair, and was wearing a black tank top and denim shorts. “Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?” She glanced up at me with her bright blue eyes. “Not at all, have a seat.” She kept that bored expression on and I sat down, putting my bag next to me. “New student?” The blue-haired girl said to me. I glance up at her. “Yeah, I'm (y/n).” I smiled and she shook my hand and smiled back. “Lapis, Lapis Lazuli.”

“Wait, as in the all-star swimmer?” I only heard about her, and to be honest, I was slightly starstruck. “Yep, that's me. I suppose you heard?” Lapis said to me as I nodded. “Yeah, I think you're amazing!” I exclaimed as Lapis blushed a little bit. “Th-thanks, (y/n).” We chatted for a while, best we could through the noisy classroom, then it suddenly went silent, Lapis glancing up. “Oh, here comes the megabitch.” She whispered over to me, then I glanced up, a new person was in the room, clearly it was the professor. They looked like an older woman, she carried a laptop under her arm while she held a coffee in her free hand. She had fair skin, and bags under her eyes, it was clear she 'loved' this job. Her hair was a pale blue, put into buns on both sides of her head, her outfit was a blue blazer and matching skirt. According to the class information, her name was Holly Blue.

“Oh good, the same old students, this should be interesting.” She said in a sarcastic tone as she placed the laptop on the desk. I heard Amethyst say something to the professor. “What it do, Holly Blue?” I heard most of the class laugh at Amethyst's statement, and I heard Lapis snort and laugh beside me. Holly only scowled at Amethyst. “Knock it off, Martinez, It's too damn early for your sassy mouth.” Wow, what a bitch, and she's supposed to teach us? Holly just sighed, opening up her laptop, hopefully to start the lesson. “Ok, so first I must-” She was interrupted by the classroom door flinging open, another person coming inside. I couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, they had short messy brown hair and dark skin. Their outfit was a dark gray hoodie and jeans, and they were short and chubby. The person frantically ran in, apologizing to Holly for being late. “Sorry i'm late professor, I had a little-” Holly Blue put her hand up, interrupting the person. “I don't want to hear it, just go take a seat, young lady.” She snapped at the person, who seemed to flinch at being called a lady. That could mean they're transgender. They sighed walking over to their seat, taking the desk beside Lapis and I.

“Man, what's her problem?” I whispered to Lapis, who just rolled her eyes. “She's not a morning person.” Clearly. Holly Blue then began the lesson, but a few minutes in, the door flung open again, Holly stomping her foot in anger. “I swear, what is with all these people showing up late?! I'm gonna-” She turned to face the person, going silent, as well as the whole classroom. A tall woman walked into the room, she was taller than Jasper, must be at least 6'5, maybe taller. She had pale skin, bright emerald green eyes, and short, messy white hair. Her outfit was a leather jacket, a green crop top, it exposed her abdomen, covered in tattoos. She had black pants around her legs, and damn, they were long. Her body shape was skinny, but strong, broad shoulders, defined hips, clearly she's not someone to mess around with.

“Well, look who decided to get an education finally.” Holly Blue said in a very snobby manner, causing a few snickers from the class, but when the woman turned her head, she had a cold, emotionless stare, making everyone quiet down. “Knock it off, professor, I'm just here because I can't afford to skip.” Her voice sounded tough, but also a little bit sultry. I leaned in to whisper to Lapis. “Lapis, who is that?” Lapis whispered back over to me. “That's Malachite, she's dangerous, so don't look her in the eye.” I saw her walking down the aisle of desk, heading my direction. As she walked past me, I took a glance up at her, and good god, she is tall. I saw her green orbs glance at me, and I quickly averted my eyes. Her gaze was intimidating, but she had such beautiful eyes. I noticed she sat down a few rows behind me, sitting alone at a desk. I scratched my head nervously, this will be an interesting semester for sure.


	3. Person of interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out and meet the mysterious Malachite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for such a long delay! Also this chapter doubles as a Linkin Park tribute.

Well, BCU sure has interesting people. So far I've seen two people you do not want to pick a fight with, I've met an all-star swimmer, and a really bitchy professor. The last class of the day ended and I walked out the door, slinging my bag over my shoulders. I couldn't wait to go back and relax in my dorm. I looked around at all the people scattered across campus, I saw that one person I saw in English, whose gender is still very unknown to me, heading my direction. “Um, excuse me?” They tapped my shoulder as they came near and I turned my head to give them my attention. “Yeah? What's up?” They were just a few inches shorter than me.

 

“Can you help me to the dorms? I can't find them.” I nodded and began to lead the way to the dorm buildings. “Thanks a bunch, I found out I'll be rooming with someone named, '(y/n)'. Happen to know her?” I just blinked. “That's me.” They seemed to blush in embarrassment. “Oh, well glad we crossed paths. I'm Smoky Quartz.” They held out their hand and I gladly shook it. “Nice to meet you.” We chatted as we walked, Smoky was pretty fun, quirky, funny, and known to crack a joke.

 

“So then I told him, “At least people like jokes!”” I burst in laughter at her story as I looked around and saw a familiar face in front of a dorm building, I knew exactly who it was, that tall figure, messy white hair, and bright green eyes that almost glowed. Malachite leaned against the brick wall, her hands in her pockets as a cigarette was in her mouth. She smokes? Gross. She turned her head in my direction, her eyes on me as I walked. I didn't want to stare, but I couldn't help it, those mesmerizing green eyes seemed to stare right through me.

 

“Hey! Still with me?” Smoky snapped me out of my trance as I turned away. “Huh? Y-yeah, yeah, I'm still here.” I almost stutter on my words, I took one last glance back at Malachite, she was turning away and walking into the dorm building. We made our way to our dorm room, I opened the door for Smoky as they pulled their luggage in for unpacking as we chatted. “So, why were you staring at Malachite?” Smoky questioned me. I tried to come up with a reason, but I ended up sputtering my words. “Uh- well- I uh-” Smoky then patted my back. “Hey I get it, she is pretty hot, huh? I don't blame you, but she doesn't like it when folks stare.” I raised a brow. “How do you know this?”

 

“Oh, we went to high school together, she's grown a bit distant since we graduated, but we're still on good terms.” I had several questions on my mind. “But I heard shes a trouble-maker.” I casually stated. “She can be, but if you get on her good side, she's really not that bad. Sure, she may be a little bitchy, but she has a good heart.” Smoky responded as they put away the last of their clothes. “Well, everyone else says otherwise.” I did remember Amethyst and Lapis telling me she was bad, I didn't know if they were true or not. Smoky then reached into their bag and pulled out a flyer for some concert. “Mala and I play in a band, we're performing on campus Saturday night, you should go!” I grabbed the poster and examined it. Judging by its appearance, it looked like a metal band. I'm a sucker for heavy metal, so why not? “Sure, I'll be there, what do you guys do in the band?” I gave Smoky the flier back, they slipped it back in the bag and flung it over their shoulders. “I'm the drummer, Malachite's the lead singer.” Lead singer? I wonder what kind of chops she has.

 

(Time skip: Saturday at 6:30 pm)

 

I was having a tough time figuring out an outfit, I wanted to look like a rocker girl. Eventually I settled with a black t-shirt and jeans, along with a dark teal button-up shirt. I left it unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. “Looks good.” I said as I applied some eyeliner and some dark green eyeshadow. I looked at my reflection and did some poses. “Perfect!” I said to myself as I stepped out of my room. Smoky had left earlier to get set up with the band. I grabbed some fruit to get some energy before the main event. I thought about what could possibly happen with Malachite on that stage. I bet she sings well, she already has a nice speaking voice. I wonder how much energy she has. It's hard to tell, she's so mysterious! Yet so beautiful...

 

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the clock. 6:45. “Crap, I should get moving.” I say as I head out the door. The sun was setting down over the campus as I walked out the door. I saw Garnet and Amethyst standing outside. “Hey guys!” I wave over to them as I head their direction. “Yo, (y/n)!” Amethyst said as she gives me a high five. She was wearing a different outfit than her normal one. She had the black tank, with torn jeans and spiked bracelets and a spiked choker collar. “Looking good!” “Thanks, you're looking fine too!” Amethyst said as she patted my back, causing me to laugh a bit. “So where's Pearl?” I glanced over to Garnet. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a black skull and a dark gray hoodie tied around her waist, still wearing her sunglasses. “Metal isn't her thing.” She stated. “I gotcha.” I gave her a thumbs up, she smiled and gave me one.

 

We then reached the outdoor auditorium, where almost half the school had gathered. “Lot more people than I expected.” I stated, looking at Amethyst, who just shrugged. “Hey, this bands pretty awesome, even though the lead singers a bi-” She was interrupted by Garnet, who nudged her. “Amethyst, you know better than to judge.” Amethyst rolled her eyes. “It's not judging if it's true...” I looked around at the crowd. “Well, I'm going to go mingle, see you guys later.” Amethyst flashed a peace sign. “Later, gator.”

 

I searched the crowd for anyone I knew, I saw some people I recognized from my classes. I felt myself suddenly get picked up. “Wha- hey put me down!” I looked down to see the culprit. “Oh hey Jasper.” She laughed a bit and set me down. “Hey, (y/n).” She was wearing a black band shirt, Fall Out Boy I think it was. “A simple hello would have been fine.” I joked, playfully shoved her arm. Jasper laughed and patted my back. “You know I don't do simple greetings.” Of course. Some more of Amethyst's relatives were gathered around chatting, she affectionately called them the 'Famethyst.' “Hey, look who's here!” One of them shouted at me. It was a woman who almost looked like Jasper, but with shorter hair and much skinnier, hence her nickname, 'Skinny.' “Hey skinny!” I greeted her and she gave me a fist bump. I chatted with the crew until the voice of Smoky shouted over the speakers.

 

“Hey, hey! Are you ready to rock!” The crowd cheered in anticipation. “Show's about to begin! So let us hear it!” The cheering got louder, even when I joined in. The lights started flashing green as fog covered the stage. I heard a guitar intro play, accompanied by drums when the song kicked in.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qlCC1GOwFw

 

I saw her walk on stage, Malachite, sporting a leather jacket, more like an overcoat with dark teal pants and a black and green crop top. She removed the jacket, tossing it offstage. Good goddamn, she is hot! She was slim, but curvy, looks like shes been working out. Her stomach was covered in tattoos, they fit so well with her slightly muscular figure. There was a tattoo band on her right arm, I'll have to look at it later. She snatched the microphone and started singing, someone accompanying her in background vocals. “I cannot take this anymore I'm saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you'll say But you'll find that out anyway Just like before”

 

Wow, she can really sing, her voice sounded powerful, perfect voice for a rock band. She moved around a lot too, banging that head full of wild hair. Soon the song ended, the crowd going nuts. I noticed Malachite giving the rock sign with her hands as she pumped the crowd. Even from the distance I was at and judging by her expressions, I saw that she had pointed canines and a dark green tongue piercing. Hot. “Wow, she can sing!” I exclaim, turning to Jasper, who just shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, she's got a good voice.” I heard another voice from behind. “With a bad attitude.” The comment made everyone laugh. I turned to see the person, she was short, like Amethyst with long dark red hair and tan skin wearing a denim jacket. I recognized her as Carnelian.

 

“Let me hear you scream!” I heard Malachite pump up the crowd, the crowd was yelling in excitement, I decided to stay quiet. “I can't hear you!” She edged the crowd on, the screaming getting louder as the next song began.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjVkXlxsO8Q

I was dancing with the song as they played, I remembered some of these songs from middle school, one of my favorite bands at the time. I tried to cut through the crowd to try and get closer to the stage. I got a closer look at the tall pale woman, she was sweating slightly from all her moving around, it almost gave her a shine under the stage lights. The song ended, the crowd cheering, I cheered with them, adding to the noise. I saw her take a quick glance in my direction as the next song began.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZIummTz9mM

It was much slower this time, Malachite's voice sounding much smoother and sweeter. She had her microphone on the stand as she stood still, but still active in her movements. She looked in my direction as she began to sing the chorus of the song. “When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed” I swear, I thought she was looking at me, I turned around, looking for anyone else who she might be singing to. She stretched her arm out and pointed a finger towards me. She was definitely looking at me. “And don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest”

 

The concert was over after a few songs, I was talking with Amethyst while I heard Smoky's voice from the crowd. “(Y/n)!” I heard my head towards them. “Hey smokes, that was awesome up there!” I exclaimed excitedly as they blushed a little. “Thanks, now come on! I'd like you to meet my bandmates!” Smoky said excitedly as they grabbed my arm gently and pulled me along. Bandmates? Oh my god, I'm going to meet her. I said goodbye to Amethyst before I disappeared into the crowd. “Your bandmates? Are they nice?” I tried to talk to Smoky as we walked. “They're pretty nice people, Malachite's a little...strange, but she'll learn to like you.” I think she already has.

 

Smoky brought me backstage, there were three people I didn't recognize, and there was Malachite, standing far from the others, hauling some equipment. Smoky brought me to the keyboardist, they seemed like a woman with mocha skin and coffee colored hair, it reached past her chest and she had bangs. She was pretty bulky in appearance, not as much as Jasper, but still got some muscle on her. Her outfit was a black tank with jeans. “Hey, Botswana, this is (Y/n), my roommate.” She turned her head towards me, she had amber colored eyes. “Hey, nice to meet you.” She smiled and shook my hand. “A pleasure.” I heard another voice come from the other side of the room.

 

“Hey smokes, where should I put your drums?” It was another woman, I swear I haven't seen her before. She was tall and slender, pale skin and long black hair that reached her thighs, and her outfit was a grey tank with jeans and red boots. I recognized her as the bassist. “Just slip it into the van.” She nodded as she shoved a drum into the next room, possibly to put it away. “Who was that?” I turned to Smoky. “Oh, that was Marcy Lynn, she doesn't go to this school, but she's a friend of Mala.” That explains it. I saw another person, it was a man, her had long messy brown hair and wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off with a star on it with jeans. I recognized him as the guitarist. He was talking to a crew member when Smoky brought me over to him. He turned and looked at me. “Hey smoky, who's this?” Smoky then introduced me. “This is (y/n), my roommate.” I smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir.” He smiled back. “Same here, I'm Greg Universe. I'm not a student here, I just joined thanks to Smoky.”

 

“So you're a friend?” He nodded. “Yep, i'm trying to make it big in the music biz.” We talked for a while until a crew member called out for him. “Oh, gotta go, catch you later.” I said goodbye to him as he went off and I turned to Smoky. “Well, they all seem pretty nice.” They nodded. “They are pretty cool, now why don't you go talk to her, I've got a few things to do.” I nodded nervously. “S-sure.” They went in the same direction Greg went. 'Talk to her', those words rang in my head, I knew just who she was talking about. I looked around the room and I saw her. Malachite was standing in the corner of the room, with a water bottle in her hand. She took a drink and let out an audible sigh. She was sweaty, making her skin glisten under the lights. She was amazing. I saw her look in my direction and I quickly averted my eyes, she was beautiful, but she scared me. “Hey you.” I heard her speak, I turned back to her and she was looking at me. I pointed to myself, making sure she was talking to me. “Yes, you. You can talk to me, I don't bite.”

 

Her cold gaze was intimidating, but I gulped and approached her, standing next to her as I leaned against the wall. I managed to get the courage to speak to her. “U-um, hi.” Crap, I stuttered. She looked down at me, her emerald green eyes examining me. “Hey, what's up? You're Smoky's roommate, right?” I nodded. “Yes, (y/n). And you're Malachite, right?” She nodded, extending her hand to me. I was nervous to take it, everything about her was intimidating, her height, her gaze, even her voice. My train of thought was interrupted when she let out a chuckle, her glistening pointed canines in full view. “Are you always this skittish? Haven't you heard of a handshake?”

 

I slowly reached my hand over, taking her hand and shaking it. She let go of my hand, leaning back on the wall. I leaned on the wall next to her. “So that was a pretty awesome performance.” She looked down at me. “Thanks, I always have fun playing that band's songs, a real shame what happened to the singer.” I nodded in agreement, I remembered hearing about it in the news. “Yeah, it was pretty tragic.” We talked for a while, about music, she was a huge metalhead. We talked a bit more before she changed the subject. “So what bring you to this hellhole you call a school?” I blinked at what she said but answered the question. “Well, this place has always been my dream school, I'm working on my major, I want to make a difference in the world. It's just a mess right now, you know what I mean?”

 

She was silent, her green orbs staring at me. “I see. Well, don't aim too high, kid, dreams don't always come true. I learned that the hard way.” Smoky was definitely right about her being strange. “But I like your enthusiasm.” I mentally sighed in relief. “I think we could get along.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pen and piece of paper and writing something down before handing it to me. “Call me.” I nodded at her until she left. Smoky came back, walking over to me. “Hey, (Y/n), I'm done ready to head back to the dorm?” I didn't pay much attention, I was too awestruck at what just happened. “(Y/n), you ok?” They said with concern. “I-I think I have a crush.”


End file.
